Nouvel générations
by Lea Michaelson
Summary: Suite de 10 ans après. Suivez les aventure d'Alaric, Jenna, Henrick, Élisabeth, Sheila, Finnick, Vicky, Miranda, Marie, Steven, Guillaume, Mason & Lupa qui font découvrir certaine choses sur le passer de leurs parents
1. Présentation des nouveaux personnages

PDV de Alaric Mikaelson:  
Bonjour, je sais s'est basique mais faut bien commencé par quelque chose, bon je suis là pour me présenté. Donc je m'appelle Alaric Elijah Mikaelson mais tout le monde m'appelle "Ric" même mes prof, comme vous avez du le comprendre je fait partit de la famille Mikaelson et j'ai 17 ans. Mon père s'est Elijah l'aine de la famille Originel, il est plutôt sympa avec nous, ma sœur et moi, tout le monde l'appel Eli ,enfin surtout maman et ses frères et sœur, il est chirurgien et chef de la chirurgie a l'hôpital de Mystic Fall, c'est dans cette ville qu'on habite mais on fera sa plus tard. Bon j'en étais où? Ah oui! Ma mère c'est Elena Mikaelson né Gilbert, physiquement elle a juste un ans de plus que moi mais en réalité elle a déjà plus de 40 ans. Son boulot? Elle est écrivain surtout de surnaturel, vampire, loup-garou, sorcière..., elle a même écris un livre pour aidé les jeunes vampire a s'adaptaient a leurs nouvelle vit, avec l'aide de mon parrain Stefan Salvatore. Le caractère de ma mère? Sympa, toujours souriante surtout quand mon père est là. Ils sont marié depuis plus de 20 ans et on a toujours l'impression que s'est le début de leurs relation. Ensuite ma sœur, qui est ma jumelle, elle a aussi 17 ans et elle est cherleader, comme l'étaient notre mère et certaine de nos tante. Oh j'allais oublier ! Son prénom c'est Jenna mais tout le monde l'appelle "Jen", elle tient son prénom de la tante de notre mère et moi je le tiens du prof d'histoire et tuteur légal de maman, Alaric Saltzam et Jenna Sommer. Ensuite mon meilleur pote, qui est aussi mon cousin, c'est Henrick Mikaelson son père c'est le deuxième petit frères de papa, donc mon oncle Niklaus mais je l'appelle Nik. Henrick appeler plus souvent "Hen" c'est le Bad boy de notre année toujours entrain de se battre et la plus part du temps c'est parce que le mec a essayer de dragué sa copine Marie Salvatore, la fille de Damon et Laura Salvatore. Voila j'ai rien d'autre a dire. A si mon anniversaire c'est le 22 Mars! La prochaine c'est ma sœur!

PDV de Jenna Mikaelson:  
Hey! Salut a vous! Donc vu que mon frère c'est déjà présenté je fais essayer de ne pas répéter se qu'il a déjà dit. Donc je m'appelle Jenna Katerina Mikaelson mais on m'appelle "En". Mon caractère? Simple. Je suis indépendante pas comme mon frangin qui demande toujours de l'aide a nos parents pour ses devoir c'est pas qu'il est débile mais il aime faire son intéressent s'est sûrement pour sa qu'il est rentré dans l'équipe de football du lycée mais dommage pour lui il n'est pas le capitaine de notre équipe s'est Henrick, notre cousin, qui est a se poste mais il se fait comme même bien voire sur le terrain car il fait partit des meilleurs joueur de l'équipe, c'est sûrement du au fait qu'il soit a moitié vampire. Bon arrêtons de parlé de lui, après tout s'est MA présentation. Donc comme la dit Ric je suis cherleader mais pas la capitaine c'est Élisabeth Mikaelson, la sœur de Hen et ma cousine et on l'appel tous Lili. Je suis plus proche de mon père que de ma mère car j'ai décider de devenir médecin comme lui et mon oncle Jérémy. Ma meilleure amie c'est Miranda la fille de mon oncle Jérémy. Je suis du genre première de la classe j'aime bien aidé ma tante Caroline et mon oncle Nik a organiser des événement et des mariage. Voila c'est tout. Le prochain se sera Henrick

PDV Henrick Mikaelson  
Salut a tous je viens de voir que mes deux cousin préféré se sont déjà présenté et s'est mon tour. Donc moi c'est Henrick Niklaus Mikaelson, mon deuxième prénom c'est ma mère qui la choisi, je dit sa car tout le monde pense que s'est mon père qui a absolument voulut que je porte son prénom. Et oui mon père c'est le big bad Hybride Niklaus Mikaelson et il n'est pas aussi méchant qu'on le dit avec moi et Lili, mon adorable petite sœur, il est super cool. C'est lui qui m'a apprit a joué au football et sa a servi vu que maintenant je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de football du lycée. Bien sur tout comme notre père Lili et moi on est hybride, mi-vampire mi-loup garou. Tout le monde dit que en plus des cheveux et des yeux j'ai hérité aussi du caractère de mon paternel, car je suis considéré comme le bad boy du lycée, niveau caractère je suis a l'opposé de mes deux meilleurs potes Ric et Guillaume Salvatore, le fils de Stefan Salvatore et Katherine Pierce, c'est surtout a cause du fait que je me bat énormément donc je me retrouve au moins une fois par semaine chez le proviseur et un de mes parents doit venir me chercher, la plus part du temps c'est mon père qui viens. Je me bas surtout car tout les mec du bahut essaye de prendre ma copine, Marie est la fille la plus jolie du lycée on se connaît depuis qu'on est tout petit, elle est né juste après moi. Justement moi je suis né le 28 juin et elle le 29. Mes parents? Il dirige une petite entreprise d'organisation d'événement et a Mystic Fall sa paye plus tôt bien même si on a pas besoin d'argent on vit dans un manoir. Bon pas c'est tout. La prochaine ma sœur

PDV de Élisabeth Mikaelson:  
Bonjour a vous! Juste avant vous avez eu droit a la présentation du deuxième Big bad Hybride mon grand frère Henrick. Donc moi c'est Élisabeth Esther Mikaelson et oui je porte les prénom de mes deux grand-mère. Tout le monde m'appelle Lili donc vous pouvez aussi m'appeler ainsi. Mes parents sont les meilleurs qu'on puis avoir ma mère Caroline est tout le temps joyeuse se qui rend mon père très heureux. La relation entre mes parents est assez bizarre. Ils s'arrivent a communiquer sans se parler se qui énerve mes oncle Kol et Damon et ma tante Bekah. Mon frangin et moi on est tellement habituer qu'on fait même plus attention. Je suis très proche de ma mère, avant mon entré au lycée j'étais aussi très proche de papa mais sa a changer car en y rentrant chez rencontrer les amis de Hen et je suis tombé amoureuse de celui qui énerverait le plus mon père Mason Lockwood, tout comme moi c'est un hybride mais le problème c'est que son père c'est Tyler Lockwood le pire ennemi de papa. Ma meilleur amie qui est aussi ma cousine c'est Vicky Donovan la fille de ma tante Bekah et de mon oncle Matt. Donc je fini par vous dire que j'ai 15 ans et que je suis né le 1 avril et ayant un frère, des cousin et certain de mes oncles qui ont un humour un peu douteux mon anniversaire c'est blague et bêtise contre moi toute la journée. Bon le suivant c'est Grayson Gilbert!

PDV de Grayson Gilbert:  
Bonjour je suis Grayson Jonathan Gilbert. Le fils de Jérémy et Amélia Gilbert. J'ai 19 ans et je suis né le 10 août. Et je suis en deuxième année de droit c'est qui n'est pas des plus facile heureusement pour moi mon oncle Elijah m'aide énormément dans mes études donc je passe la plus part de mes week-end dans son bureau quand il a un peu de temps pour m'aidai et j'en profite aussi pour allée voir mon père qui est médecin urgentiste dans le même hôpital qu'Elijah. Quand j'étais petit je joué au football avec mon parrain Matt Donovan et j'aimais bien regarder ma marraine, Bonnie Bennett, s'entraîne a jeter des sortilèges. J'ai aussi une petite sœur Miranda et en entrent au lycée je suis entrer dans l'équipe de football et capitaine de l'équipe j'ai laissé ma place a Hen quand je suis parti a l'université de Richmond. Et jusqu'à que Hen entre au Lycée c'était moi le mec le plus convoité. Bon voila J'ai fini la prochaine c'est ma petite sœur Miranda!

PDV de Miranda Gilbert:  
Salut a vous! Bon mon grand frère est passée juste avant moi donc je vais pas trop répéter. Moi c'est Miranda Emma Gilbert et je rendre en terminal avec mes cousin Ric et En que j'adore. Ma meilleur ami c'est Lupa Lockwood on se demande toujours tout viens son prénom donc on l'appel "Lou". J'ai aussi un petit ami a moitié vampire c'est Finnick Mikaelson le fils de Finn et Sage Mikaelson, on est ensemble depuis qu'il est entré au Lycée un an après moi. J'aime bien faire du shopping avec mes tantes Elena et Katherine J'y vais aussi avec ma mère. Je suis aussi chez les cherleader et je passe énormément de temps avec Sheila, Lili et En Mais des fois sa peut-être un peu énervant d'avoir surtout des amis surnaturel car ils sont plus rapide et plus fort que vous mais je sais qu'un jours je serais comme eux car Finnick me la promis. Voila c'est fait suivant c'est mon adorable Finnick.

PDV de Finnick Mikaelson:  
Bonjour a tous! Moi je suis le fils du deuxième frère de la famille Originel en claire Finn et Sage Mikaelson sont mes parents moi c'est Finnick Mikael Mikaelson pour info ne me rappeler jamais que je porte le prénom de mon grand-père, je me dit souvent que mes parents devais être vraiment fatiguer a ma naissance car je suis né le 8 novembre à 00 H 30 . Tout le monde pense que mon père est suicidaire car il a aidé Esther a essayer de les tuer lui et ses frères et sœur mais il n'est pas comme sa il est un bon père et un mari exceptionnel. Je suis le seul qui ne soit pas dans l'équipe de football même si ma petite amie est chez les cherleader, ma petite-amie c'est Miranda Gilbert, elle est super marrant et toujours souriante même si elle s'inquiète souvent pour notre avenir car elle est totalement humaine alors que moi a cause du fait que je sois a moitié vampire quand j'aurais 18 ans je ne vieillirais plus mais je lui est promis de tout faire pour qu'on reste ensemble malheureusement je ne peux transformé personne a cause de mon coté humain donc se sera mon père qui la transformera. Mon meilleur pote c'est Mason Lockwood le petit ami de ma cousine Lili et s'est difficile pour eux car mon oncle Nik ne supporte pas que l'un de ses enfant sorte avec l'un des enfant de Tyler Lockwood. Voila c'est tout le prochain sera sûrement l'un de mes cousins. Au revoir et a bientôt.

PDV de Sheila Bennett Mikaelson:  
Bonjour qui que vous soyez. Moi c'est Sheila Emily Bennett Mikaelson. Je sais s'est bizarre un Mikaelson et une Bennett ensemble mais se sont comme même de super parents. Mes parents sont le seul couple de la famille a ne pas être marier mais ils s'aiment comme même et je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme parents. Mon père!Blagueur de la famille même si ses vanne sont dé fois un peux douteuse et qu'elle font rire que lui et que sa fini souvent par ma mère qui lui colle a anévrisme parce qu'elle en a marre de son petit ami. C'est lui qui m'apprenait a faire des bêtise quand j'étais petite ce qui énervait encore plus ma mère et sa finissait souvent par mon père qui dore sur le canapé. Ma mère. Sérieuse et autoritaire mais quand elle veut elle peut être amusante. Une fois je lui demander pourquoi elle est comme sa elle ma répondue que c'était pour compenser la débilité de mon père. Ensuite mon petit frère John il n'y a pas grand chose a dire sur lui il a peine 1 ans mais il est trop mignon, je l'adore. Et il y a Steven Salvatore mon petit ami il joue dans l'équipe de football. Et puis moi, je suis a moitié sorcière a moitié vampire et je m'entraîne énormément le week-end pour devenir une grande sorcière comme ma mère. Bon a plus et la prochaine c'est Vicky.

PDV de Vicky Donovan:  
Salut, moi c'est Vicky Kelly Donovan a mon nom de famille vous devez avoir comprit qui est mon père et oui c'est Matt Donovan et ma mère c'est Rebekah Mikaelson maintenant Donovan. Mes parents sont super même si je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec eux et les règles de mon oncle Elijah mais ils me répètent souvent qu'elle sont la pour notre survit car si on n'en fusait ça notre tête le conseil devra nous éliminer car nous serions trop dangereux pour les humains donc on ne se nourries que de poche de sang et d'animaux pour certain et mon père en fait partit. Le pacte a était signé par le shérif, mon oncle Elijah, le maire et Jérémy Gilbert en tant que chasseur de vampire. J'ai un petit frère Mathieu lui c'est le chouchou et le fils parfait. Bon mon petit ami c'est Guillaume Salvatore. Voila c'est tout! Le prochain mon frère!

PDV de Mathieu Donovan:  
Bonjour, mon nom est Mathieu Théodore Donovan je suis le fils de Matt Donovan et de Rebekah Mikaelson maintenant Donovan. Et bien sur comme la plus part des enfant de ma famille je suis à moitié vampire à moitié humain. J'ai une grande sœur Vicky qui s'est présenté juste avant. Je suis très proche de mon père et je lui ressemble beaucoup a se que m'ont dit mes oncles et tantes. Mon père Il est gentil et super cool, c'est l'ancien quaterback de notre équipe de football. Ma mère! Elle est impulsive comme mon oncle Nik et elle fait souvent des caprices a mon père et a ses grand frères, elle se bagarre souvent avec mon oncle Kol. J'ai une petite amie qui est Katia Salvatore, elle est super et j'ai 12 ans. La prochaine ma douce Katia!

PDV de Katia Salvatore:  
Bonjour. Moi c'est Katia Elena Salvatore je suis la fille de Stefan Salvatore et Katherine Pince-Salvatore Mon père est un papa génial il est drôle, pas autant que mes oncles Damon et Kol, il est très protecteur avec moi et mon grand frère Guillaume. Ma mère est quel que fois totalement a l'opposer de mon père et il ne faut mieux pas nous faire tu mal ou sinon elle risquerais de menacer la personne de la torturer jusqu'à que mort s'en suive. Mon grand frère Guillaume appelé "Gui" par tout le monde depuis qu'il est né et pas le meilleur grand frère mais il n'est pas le pire. il n'est pas tu genre a me défendre et a me protéger mais je peut comme même lui raconter mes problèmes et il ne se moquera pas de moi. C'est lui qui ma pousser a avouer mes sentiment a mon petit ami Mathieu Donovan qu'on appelle souvent Matty. Mes meilleurs amis ce sont Rosalia et Richard Lockwood, ils sont hybride comme leurs père. Rosalia a mon age 12 ans et Richard a 10 ans. Pour finir je suis né le 10 décembre. Voila suivant mon frère.

PDV de Guillaume Salvatore:  
Hey salut, chère lecteur! moi c'est Guillaume Stefan Salvatore chez les même parents que ma sœur Katia comme vous devez vous en douter. Moi? Je suis dans l'équipe de football du lycée, je fais parti de la bande des royaux, c'est comme sa qu'on nous appelle a cause de nos familles se sont les famille les plus riche (Mikaelson, Salvatore et Lockwood), avec mes cousins et mes potes je passe presque tout mon temps avec Hen, Ric et ma copine Vicky Donovan. Et quand je suis pas avec eux je suis ou avec mon père a faire de la moto ou avec mon oncle Damon et son fils Steven a réparer des veilles voitures. J'ai 17 ans et je suis né le 30 juillet! Et je suis tu genre discret donc j'en dirais pas plus. Suivante ma cousine Marie!

PDV de Marie Salvatore:  
Bonjour a tous! Donc moi c'est Marie Jules Salvatore. Mon premier prénom c'est celui de ma grand-mère paternel et mon deuxième c'est celui de la petite sœur de ma mère Mon caractère assez simple je suis pas du genre premier de la classe, mais j'ai de bon résulta au lycée! Je suis dans l'équipe des cherleader et je sors avec le mec le plus sexy et il est aussi le capitaine de notre équipe de football, Henrick Mikaelson, l'amour de ma vie. Hen est mon âme-sœur Oui je suis une grande romantique. Mes parents Damon Salvatore et Laura Salvatore né Mill. Mon père? Il est tu genre charmeur mais il a jamais trompé ma mère Dans notre clan la tromperie est l'une des chose qui peuvent vous amené a vous faire tuer, car nos chef de clan, Niklaus et Elijah Mikaelson, déteste les trahisons , les tromperie et les mensonges. Si non mon père est un grand blagueur, pour info ne laissé jamais mon père et mon oncle Kol ensemble sans surveillance c'est dangereux. Ma mère? Elle est très timide et facilement impressionnable. J'ai aussi un petit frère Steven et j'ai 17 ans. Le prochain mon petit frère Steven.

PDV de Steven Salvatore:  
Salut a vous cher lecteur et surtout chère lectrice! Vous allez m'adorai! Donc moi c'est Steven Damon Salvatore. "Steven" car c'est un dériver de Stefan! donc je suis le fils de Damon et Laura et le petit frère très sexy de Marie ainsi que le petit ami Sheila! Donc j'ai 15 ans et je suis né le 30 Juillet. Je suis en seconde au lycée de Mystic Falls et je suis aussi dans l'équipe de football du lycée. Se que j'aime c'est ma famille et bricolé des veille voiture avec mon père et mon cousin. J'adore aussi entendre les histoire raconté par les anciens pendant les week-end camping en famille. Les anciens? Ce qui sont appelé comme sa se sont certains de nos parents. Dedans il y a: mon père, mon oncle, ma tante, les Originels et Sage la femme de Finn. Mais préféré se sont bien sur celle de Niklaus car elle sont sanglante. Bon a plus et le prochain c'est l'un des jumeau Lockwood.

PDV de Mason Lockwood:  
Bonjours tout le monde moi c'est Mason Tyler Lockwood mais parents sont Tyler et Hayley Lockwood deux ancien hybride de Klaus Mikaelson. J'ai une sœur jumelle Lupa appelé "Lou" ainsi que une petit sœur Rosalia "Rose" et deux petit frère Richard "Rich" et Jacob "Jack"! Mes parents? Mon père est le deuxième alpha de Mystic Fall et ma toujours dit de ne pas m'approchai de la meute Mikaelson mais malheureusement mon âme-sœur en fait parti c'est même la fille de l'alpha, elle s'appelle Élisabeth mais on l'appel tous Lili. Ma mère, Hayley est une hybride transformer par Klaus a la demande de mon père après ma naissance. J'ai 15 ans et je suis né le 12 Avril. La suivante c'est Lupa!

PDV de Lupa Lockwood:  
Bonjour a tous et toute! Moi c'est Lupa Carol Lockwood appelé Lou par tout le monde. Je tiens énormément a mon deuxième prénom qui est celui de ma grand-mère et aussi l'ancien maire de la ville maintenant c'est mon père qui dirige la ville avec le soutient de notre chef de clan "vampire" , Elijah Mikaelson, pour qui j'ai énormément d'estime et bizarrement mes parents aussi alors qu'il sont beaucoup de mal avec le reste de la famille Mikaelson et surtout Klaus le deuxième Alpha de notre clan. Moi? Je suis célibataire de tout les lycéens de notre bande nous somme que trois a l'être, moi et les jumeau Mikaelson (Alaric et Jenna) ma meilleur amie s'est la petite amie de mon frère Mason, Élisabeth Voila la suivante c'est ma petite sœur Rose. Au revoir

PDV de Rosalia Lockwood:  
Bonjour! Moi c'est Rosalia Leah Lockwood! Se que j'aime c'est ma famille, mes amis et la meute de mon papa. Mon papa est un hybride tout comme moi mais mes capacité de loup-garou ne se déclencherons qu'a mes 14-15 ans, mes capacité de vampire se sont déclenché a partir de mes 6 ans donc j'ai commencé a boire une poche de sang par semaine comme le reste des mi vampire de la famille. Bon j'ai 12 ans et je suis né 8 Octobre. Le prochains c'est Richard mon petit frère!

PDV de Richard Lockwood:  
Bonjour! Moi c'est Richard Sam Lockwood, je tient mon prénom de mon grand-père paternel et mon deuxième de mon grand-père maternel. Plus tard je ressemblerais a mon père, je serais aussi fort et courageux que lui même si je pourrais jamais être un alpha car ses Mason l'aîné. Mais je pourrais toujours être son bras droit. Comme j'ai 10 ans depuis le 6 Mars mais capacité de vampire son déjà là et mon père dit que je suis déjà très fort pour un semi-vampire de 10 ans et il dit aussi que je parle trop. Mais il y a certaine chose que je comprend pas comme le fait que papa et Mas se dispute souvent a cause de sa petite-amie Élisabeth, je crois que c'est a cause du père de Élisabeth , Klaus, papa me dit souvent qu'on ne peu pas faire confiance a un Mikaelson a part Elijah et ses enfants, Ric et Jen. Je les ai rencontré une fois pendant une fête et ils sont très gentil. Elijah avait l'aire d'être très sérieux ainsi que sa fille mais son fils avait l'aire moins sérieux qu'eux mais je ne les ai vue que de loin. Bon je crois que j'ai fini. Au revoir!

Avez vous des question?


	2. Chapitre 1

Manoir d'Elijah et Elena:

Elijah se réveilla vers huit heure, comme tout les jours ou il n'était pas de garde depuis le début des vacances, et il se tourna pour y trouvé la place de sa femme vide et froide. Depuis une semaine Elena était en Europe pour faire la promotion du dernier et quatrième tome (saison 4) de ses livres nommée "Vampire Diaries" qui pour tout ceux qui connaissait un peu la vie d'Elena et le surnaturel se rendrais compte que se n'était pas une simple fiction mais la biographie de la jeune vampire. Après avoir pris sa douche et avoir mit un jogging et un débardeur en dessous d'un pull gris a capuche il alla a la porte de son fils et toqua vu que Alaric ne répondait pas il entra et vit que le jeune homme de 17ans était encore allongeais alors il s'approcha du lit et posa sa main sur l'une des large épaule du demi-vampire pour le réveillé.

"Hum... papa!

-Debout Ric il est huit heure. Donc va prendre ta douche.

-Pa' c'est les vacance!

-Je pensé que tu voulais continué a m'accompagnai tout les samedi avec ta sœur pour allée courir?

-C'est bon je me lève."

Et Elijah se dirigea vers celle de sa fille qui était déjà levait, pendant que Alaric attrapa son téléphone.

"Hey Hen T leV?

-Yes Je V courir avec Pa!

-Dac on mang ensemble midi?

-Ou?

-MG?

-Dac! Jen?

-Je lui demande, Lili?

-Pareil!"

Et 20 minute plus tard il sortit de sa douche pour se tourné vers sa commode pour sortir un débardeur blanc et un jogging ainsi que ces basket bleu avec un gilet noir. Puis il sorti une chemise bleu clair et un jean noir qu'il posa sur son lit pour après. Puis sortit sa bague noir avec une pierre rouge,il prit aussi son portefeuille qui fessait aussi porteur de téléphone donc il y rangea le sien dedans avant d'enfilé sa montre et de descendre rejoindre son père et sa sœur pour le petit-déjeuner.

"Salut Jen!

-Salut Ric!

-Je vais mangé avec Hen se midi papa! Tu veux venir Jen?

-Bien sur! Papa?

-Allée si de tout façon je suis de garde a partir de 11h jusqu'à demain matin donc ou vous restez seul cette père.

Après sa tout les trois partir courir avant de rentré pour reprendre une douche et se changé donc Elijah enfila son costume car il avait une réunion pour l'hôpital et Jenna mit un t-shirt marron avec un jean et une veste en jean ainsi que ces basket noir et son portable avant de redescendre voir son frère qui était entrain de lire le Percy Jackson 5 pour la dixième fois. Il était tellement concentré sur son livre qu'il n'avais pas entendu sa jumelle entré donc Jenna se glissa derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de ses épaule pour l'embraser sur la joue pour ensuite poser sa tête contre la sienne.

"Ça va Ric?

-Oui! Pourquoi?

-Comme sa! Tu m'inquiète, normalement tu parle tout le temps quand on s'arrête a la fin de notre course mais la tu n'as rien dit.

-Jen?

-Oui?

-Si je ne trouvé jamais mon âme-sœur. Quel garçon sensé sortirais avec moi?

-Alaric Elijah Mikaelson! Je t'interdis de dire se genre de chose. Tu es super sexy et très intelligent.

-Merci sister. Bon on va rejoindre les autres Mystic Grill?

-Oui c'est partit."

Et ils partirent pour le Mystic Grill rejoindre leurs amis et leurs cousins.


	3. Chapitre 2

Alaric et Jenna venait d'arriver au Mystc Grill et il s'allérent s'installé a la plus grande table, aprés avoir embraser leurs oncle Matt qui même si il était le propriétaire du restaurants continué a servire et a s'occuper du bar, a la table il y avait déjà Sheila et Steven, les jumeau Lockwood, Henrick et sa soeur ainsi que Marie qui était collé a son petit-ami.

"Salut les jumeaux.

-Ferme la Hen!

-Quoi? C'est vrais!

-Crétin!

-Jen tu viens de briser mon coeur d'hybride.

-Oh pauvre chou.

-Et ça va Ric!

-Ouais lache moi Hen!

-Qu'es qu'il a Jen?

-Il s'inquiéte de ne jamais trouvé l'amour.

-Je connais un sortilége pour sa!

-Vraiment Sheila?

-Ric! Tu douterais de mes compétence?

-Non! Tu la trouvé ou?

-C'était dans le grimoire d'Esther. C'est un sortilége pour voir notre avenir.

-Et si on essayer?

-Pourquoi pas mais vaudrais demandé au autre avant Mas!

-Déjà fait! Ils nous rejoinent a la clairiére."

Et ils finirent tous de manger avant de partir vers leurs voiture pour ensuite aller jusqu'a la clairiére ou il se rasemblé dans le dos de leurs parents. Quand ils arrvérent Guillaume, Vicky, Finnick et Miranda.

"Alors on va lancé un sort pour savoir avec qui mon débile de cousin va finir?

-Miranda! C'est un peu prés sa car on va tous le faire."dit Sheila.

Ils se mirent tous en cercle autour de Sheila qui commença a inquanté en latin sauf qu'elle se tromba dans laprononsiation et tout partit de travers: le vent soufla et il eu une grande lumiére blanche. Quand ils se réveillérent ils étaient tous dans la clairiére mais elle avait l'aire differente et c'est la que Miranda qui c'était assoupie a coté des rocher remarqua ou ils étaient.

"Heu Sheila?

-Oui Mir!

-On est dans le passé!

-Arréte Mir!

-Regarde les rocher Ric! Nos noms ils y sont plus!

-Oh merde!"


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3:

"Sheila comment on va revenir a notre époque?

-Mon chéri calme toi! Donc il me faut le grimoire d'Esther et celui d'Emily.

-Mais t'es dingue. Le grimoire de grand-mère est enfermé au manoir d'oncle Nik dans la bibliothèque En plus on est pas sur qu'ils vivent encore ici.

-RIC! Arrête de stressé. On a cas allée en ville vérifié la date.

-Et pour le manoir Hen?"

Henrick sortit ses clés avant de dire:

"Sa c'est la clés de la maison, celle la de la bibliothèque et voici pour le coffre. Papa n'a jamais changé les serrures."

Après sa ils partirent en ville et Jenna alla voir les journaux pour savoir la date quand elle revient,elle était très pale.

"Jen?

-Papa est bien en ville,frangin, avec sa famille sauf Finn et Esther car on est a l'époque ou la famille Mikaelson et la bande de maman se détesté et le bal est déjà passé.

-Et ma mère sortait avec Tyler et la votre était entre Dam et Stef?

-Oui Lili!

-D'accord donc avec Hen et Ric on va chercher le grimoire d'Esther et Sheila, Jen et Lili font chercher celui d'Emily. Chérie t'as tes clés.

-Bien sur que oui et maman aussi n'as jamais changé les serrures. Donc après sa on se retrouve a la clairière les autres allais-si déjà."

Après sa Steven, Alaric et Henrick partir vers le manoir en passant par la foret et ils s'attendirent quelque minute le temps que Klaus, Elijah et Kol parte pour le Mystic Grill et que Rebekah aille vers du shopping. Ils foncèrent directement vers la porte et Henrick l'ouvrit mais cinq minute plus tard l'alarme se déclencha.

"Une alarme?

-Désolé Ric. Je l'avais oublié. Pa' l'avait enlevé a mes 14 ans a cause des fête du lycée. Attendaient en bas je fais chercher le grimoire.

-Grouille toi cousin."

Et Henrick monta en courant au deuxième étage, ouvrit la bibliothèque et fonça au fond de la grande pièce pour ouvrir le coffre et attrapé le livre c'est a se moment qu'il reconnue le bruit du 4x4 de son père et de la Mercedes de son oncle donc il fila vers les escaliers pour ensuite envoyer le grimoire a Steven et leurs dit de partir devant mais malheureusement son père le rattrapa et l'assomma.

Du coté des filles il eu aussi le problème d'une alarme mais celle la était magique donc Lily, qui était la seul a être entré, fut coincé dans la maison de sa futur tante donc elle alla vite chercher le grimoire et le passa a sa cousine sorcière au moment ou Bonnie, les frère Salvatore et Jeremy arrivèrent donc Sheila et Jenna partirent alors que Lili se fit plaquer au sol par Damon.

Henrick se réveilla attaché a une chaise au milieu du salon qu'il trouva bien différent car il n'y avait pas les photos de famille sur la cheminé ni l'énorme tableau représentant le manoir de Londres.

"Tiens on dirais que notre petit voleur s'est réveillé."

Henrick avait reconnue cette voix pour l'entendre tout les jour depuis qu'il est né,son père Il le regarda et se qu'il vit lui fit peur. Son père était assis dans le canapé avec de l'aconit se qui veut dire qu'il avait sentit le loup en lui. Ses oncles et sa tante était la aussi: Elijah avait son air sérieux mais il avait l'air aussi t'avoir pitié pour lui, Kol avait un sourire amusé et Rebekah avait l'air énervé. Il sortit de son observation quand son futur père le frappa au visage se qui le surpris car Klaus n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui ou sa sœur

"Alors je te préviens si tu me mens je te fais mangé une de ses jolies fleurs. Donc pourquoi avoir volé se grimoire.

-Je peux rien dire. Si je vous le disiez sa changerais votre avenir.

-Notre avenir? Je t'ai dit de PAS me mentir.

-Je ne mens!" Klaus s'approcha avec l'aconit quand il lui fit ouvrir la bouche Hen craqua." Je viens du futur.

-Niklaus attend!

-Quoi?

-Lâche le!" Klaus lâcha son futur fils et Elijah s'agenouilla son niveau. "T'as dit quoi?

-Je viens tu futur c'est pour sa qu'on a besoin du grimoire pour que ma cousine vase le sortilège de retour.

-Il ment!

-Je mens pas! Heu... Henrick votre plus jeune frère est mort tué par un loup-garou quand tu avais 22 ans se qui fait que Eli avait 26 ans. Il a était le premier a appelé Elijah: 'Li et toi : Nikki.

-Personne ne sait sa. Tu es qui? Et répond ou sa finira mal.

-Je m'appel Henrick...Niklaus Mikaelson.

-Quoi?

-Oui! Je suis ton fils.

-C'est pour sa que tu voulais pas nous dire? Car tu avais peur qu'on te pose des question?

-Oui Oncle 'Lijah! Tu pourrais me détacher?

-Qui était les deux garçon?" demanda-t-il en défaussant les lien.

"Vu ou j'en suis. Le plus grand c'est mon meilleur ami et cousin Alaric Elijah Mikaelson ton fils, Li et le deuxième c'est Steven Damon Salvatore le fils de Damon.

-Donc tu es mon fils. Qui est ta mère?

-Heu...Caroline Forbes.

-Alors elle finira par craqué?

-Ouais vu que vous êtes marié et avaient deux enfants.

-Deux?

-J'ai une petite sœur Elizabeth.

-Elizabeth?

-Ouais et son deuxième prénom c'est Esther.

-Non la du ment donc tout est faux.

-Niklaus! Regarde le. C'est toi au même age

.-D'accord. Alors j'ai juste pété un câble.

-Te plein pas. Le fils de Finn: Finnick son deuxième prénom c'est Mikael.

-Finn est timbré.

-KOL!

-Peut-être! Nous on pense qu'ils étaient surtout très fatigué car Finnick est né vers minuit et Sage a eu 6 heure de travaille.

-Et Elijah est marié a qui?

-Papa! Son fils s'appel Alaric, il peut être marié a qui? Et il a une fille qui elle s'appel Jenna.

-Non! Il est marié à Elena?

-Bingo! Un point pour mon futur père"

Klaus et Kol explosèrent de rire et Henrick leva les yeux au ciel en même temps que son oncle alors que sa tante lancé un regard noir au plus jeune de la pièce.

"Je fais me marié avec Elena?

-Oui tonton. Et vu qu'on continue comme sa et pour cloué le bec a mon cher oncle Kol, lui il sort avec Bonnie et a une fille de mon age et un fils de un ans."

Kol s'arrêta de rire quand il comprit que au bout de mille ans il avait fini par se casser et en plus avec une sorcière Bennett.

« C'est impossible!

-Et pourtant! Si vous me délivrer je vous amènerais au autres.

-Comment on peut-être sur qu'il ne se cassera pas quand il sera libérait.

-Je le jure sur la vie de mon âme-sœur. »

Du coté de Lili sa avait était moins dur car elle s'était réveiller a la pension Salvatore et par rapport a son frère elle n'était pas attaché a une chaise juste couché sur le canapé mais comme même entouré des frères Salvatore, de la fratrie Gilbert, sa mère, son futur beau-père Tyler, son oncle Matt et de sa tante Bonnie.

« Tiens donc! La belle au bois dormant est réveillé. » dit Damon tout en se moquant-elle.

« Qui es-tu? » lui demanda Stefan

« Je peux pas vous le dire.

-C'est pourtant facile Stefan c'est une des hybride de Klaus je peux sentir se qui sont comme moi. Elle a sûrement volé le grimoire pour son maître.

-C'est faux!

-Ty'! Regarde là! Klaus est peut-être un monstre mais a quoi sa lui servirais de transformé une gamine de 15ans. »

C'était Caroline qui venait de parlé et sa fit mal a Lili t'entendre sa mère dire que son père est un monstre. Se qui lui fit versait une larmes silencieuse.

« Je sais pas se qu'on a dit mais sa la fait pleuré. Bien joué Care."dit Elena qui vient s'asseoir a coté-t-elle." Qu'es qui te fais pleuré?

-Rien!

-Ne me mens pas.

-Très bien. On a volé le grimoire car ma cousine en a besoin pour nous renvoyer chez nous dans le futur. Et se qui me fait pleuré c'est de vous entendre parlé de mon père de cette façon.

-Ton père? Qui es?

-Niklaus Mikaelson.

-Tu es la fille de Klaus?

-Oui tante Lena. Enfin sa futur fille car il ne m'aura que dans 15 ans mais lui et maman son pas encore ensemble.

-Et qui est-elle?

-Vous ne me croirais pas.

-Dit- toujours. Et tu ma appelé "tante Lena"?

-Oui je t'ai appelé comme sa car ma maman c'est Caroline et que tu es marié a l'un des frères de papa dans le futur.

-Quoi je suis avec Klaus dans le futur? C'est impossible. »

Pendant se temps Elena essayer de se remettre du fait qu'elle finirait avec un des Mikaelson et Lili sortit son téléphone pour montrer une photos d'elle dans les bras de sa mère et son frère derrière leurs père avec les bras autour de son cou et Klaus avait passer son bras autour des épaules de Caroline.

« C'est qui le garçon derrière Klaus?t

-C'est mon grand frère Henrick Niklaus Mikaelson. Et d'après tout le monde c'est toi qui a choisie a chaque fois nos deuxième prénom.

-Et toi on ta appelle comment ?

-Élisabeth Esther Mikaelson.

-Deux seconde Care. Tu as dit que j'étais marié a l'un des frères de ton père lequel et j'ai aussi des enfants ?

-Alors tu es marié a Elijah et vous avez des jumeaux, Alaric Elijah et Jenna Katerina Mikaelson.

-Katerina ?

-Bon Elena tu sera tous quand sa arrivera si c'est la vérité.

-Pour vous le prouvez je peux vous amenez au autres si vous voulez ?

-Et comment en être sur ?

-Je le jure sur mon âme-sœur."


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4:

("La bande" c'est Elena, Jeremy, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie et Matt)

Donc Henrick partait, vers la clairière, du manoir Mikaelson avec les trois frère et la sœur Mikaelson pendant qu'Élisabeth accompagné de la bande d'amis de sa tante Elena fessait de même depuis la pension des frères Salvatore. Et pendant tout se temps a la clairière tout les autre s'inquiète pour les deux manquant surtout Marie et Mason qui tourné en rond. Et d'un coup Mason et Lupa se tentir.

« Mas ! Qu'es qui y a ?

-Je suis pas sur Ric ! Mais je sens des odeur.

-Quel genre d'odeur ?

-Vampire, loup et sorcière. Ils arrivent.

-Qui ?

-Tous ! La bande et les Originaux ainsi que Hen et Lili.

-Frangin on fait quoi ?

-Sheila et Vick vous protégeaient Miranda. Mas, Lou ils arrivent par ou ?

-Hen et les Originaux par notre notre droite et les autres a gauche.

-Merci Lou. Donc Mas tu prend Jen, Gui et Finnick avec toi et vous vous mettez a gauche pendant que Lou, moi, Stev et Marie on s'occupe des Originaux. »

Ils se mirent tous en position les deux hybride enlevèrent leurs vêtement pour ensuite se transformer en un loup noir pour Mason et beige pour Lupa. Quand ils arrivèrent les deux groupe se tendit au maximum et Sheila et Vicky mirent chacune un bras devant la seule humaine de la bande. Finnick gardait un œil sur Miranda et Marie et Mason se retenaient de se jeté dans les bras de leurs compagnons. Henrick comprit tout suite que ses amis et famille c'était inquiété pour lui et remarqua que Lili était de l'autre coté avec la bande. Les Mikaelson avaient remarqué la formation des deux groupe, le loup état devant avec derrière lui un vampire (Ric ou Jen) et deux autre de chaque coté. Henrick décida d'intervenir pour calmer la situation car les originaux c'était aussi mit en position de combat ainsi que la bande.

"D'accord on va se calmer et pas essayer de s'entre tuer. Ric demande a tout le monde de se calmer please.

-Ils le feront quand toi et Lili seraient avec nous."

Henrick se tourna vers son père qui lui fit signe d'y allait tout comme Élisabeth avec Damon. A se moment la Marie se rua dans les bras de Henrick et Élisabeth se blottis dans la fourrure de Mason. Lupa s'approcha de son frère et lui donna un lécher cou de tête puis lui montra l'endroit ou ils ont laissé leur vêtements pour ensuite partir reprendre forme humaine.

Les Mikaelson s'était bien rendu compte que celui qui commenté dans la petite bande c'était le garçon appelé Ric qui avait les cheveux noir et les même yeux bleu-gris qu'Elijah. Donc les originaux comprirent que c'était le fils d'Elijah.

Les trois groupe ne savaient pas quoi faire donc Jenna prit les devant.

"Nous devrions peut-être nous présenter et même s'asseoir."

Donc les jeune , une partit de la bande ainsi que Rebekah et Kol s'assirent sur l'herbe et les autres se mirent sur les rocher qui parsemaient la clairière.

"Donc fut que Hen et Lili vous ont dit qu'on venaient du futur et qu'on est vos enfant autant commencé." Et il eu un blanc"Je fais peut-être commencé moi c'est Jenna Katerina Mikaelson et je suis la fille d'Elijah et Elena. Et vous pouvez m'appelai Jen.

-Bon a moi! Moi, c'est Alaric Elijah Mikaelson mais Ric suffira et je suis le frère jumeau de Jen donc j'ai les même parents.

-Normale Ric! Don moi c'est Henrick Niklaus Mikaelson et on s'en doute je suis le fils de Klaus et ma mère c'est Caroline. Mon surnom c'est Hen.

-Et little wolf pour maman et papa. Moi c'est Élisabeth Esther Mikaelson je préféré Lili et bien sur j'ai les même parents que Hen. Finnick?

-Ouais! Donc comme la dit Lili moi c'est Finnick Mikael, pour mon plus grand malheurs, Mikaelson et mes parents sont Finn et Sage. Chérie?

-Très bien mon amour. Donc moi c'est Miranda Emma Gilbert et Jérémy est mon père, ma mère vous es inconnue et j'ai grand frère Grayson. Et tout le monde m'appelle Mir. A qui le tour?

-Je me dévoue. Vicky Kelly Donovan donc la fille de Matt et ma mère c'est Rebekah et j'ai un petite frère Mathieu. Voila."

Les frère Mikaelson regardaient Matt avec un regard assassin tout comme les frère Salvatore et Jeremy avec Elijah. Et les présentation continuèrent mais chez les Salvatore.

"Donc moi c'est Guillaume Stefan Salvatore, j'ai une petite sœur Katia et comme vous vous en douté mon père c'est Stefan et ma mère est Katherine Pierce.

-Moi c'est Steven Damon Salvatore le fils de Damon et ma mère est inconnue au bataillon. Marie?

-Très bien je suis la grande sœur de Steven et la copine de Hen et je m'appel Marie Jules Salvatore.

-Bon je fais partit des dernier moi c'est Mason Tyler Lockwood et je suis le fils de Tyler ma mère s'appel Hayley et vous la connaissez pas.

-Moi je suis la sœur jumelle de Mas, Lupa Carol Lockwood et on a une petite sœur Rosalia et deux petits frères Richard et Jacob. »

Quand Mason eu fini ils se tournèrent tous vers la seule qui ne s'était pas présenté et qui était en pleine lecture des deux grimoire volé.

« Sheila ?

-Oups excuse moi Ric. C'est mon tour ?

-Un tout petit peu.

-Encore désolé. Donc je m'appelle Sheila Emily Bennett-Mikaelson et mes parents son sûrement le couple le plus étrange mais bon. Donc ma mère c'est Bonnie et par déduction vous avez compris que mon père c'était Kol. Et j'ai aussi un petit frère John de un an avec comme deuxième prénom celui de notre père. »

Tout le monde dans la bande était resté scotché au nom des parents de la jeune fille et en regardant mieux il n'y avait pas photos c'était bien la fille de Bonnie avec les yeux de Kol.

"Voila! Vous avez des question?" demanda Alaric

"Oui comment Kol et Bonnie se sont retrouvé ensemble?

-Maman! Bon je me doutais que vous demanderez mais on en sait rien pour dire vrais on s'est pour tout le monde mais pas pour eux. A moi que... Sheila?

-Non ils me l'on jamais dit. Désolé.

-Et donc pour les autres.

-Alors pour toi maman tu t'es rendue conte que tu aimé papa aprés avoir pleuré tout la nuit quand il est venu de dire qu'il partait, tante Caro on peut rien y faire car elle et oncle Nik sont âme-soeur." a cette phrase Caroline rougis, Klaus sourit et Tyler grogna." Pour Bekah et Matt c'est trop compliqué. Oncle Stef et Tante Kat c'est aprés la rupture de Stef et maman et avec le consentement de maman. Damon a rencontré sa femme à Miami, oncle Jer c'est à Denver et Tyler après sa rupture avec Caroline il est retourné voir une meute dans les appalache et en est devenu l'Alpha."

Tous furent surpris par le discour d'Alaric. Et Klaus se demanda quel age il pouvait avoir alors qu'Elijah se rendait conte que son futur fils joué parfaitement le rôle de chef de clan.

"Quoi?

-C'est juste que tu joue bien les petit chef.

-Je le joue Damon quand on se retrouve dans se genre de situation il faut quelqu'un pour dirigé et ne pas se dispéresait donc c'est toujours le plus vieux et vu que Grayson le frère de Miranda n'est pas la c'est moi et Jen les plus vieux. Bon Sheila?

-Oui Ric!

-Tu as trouvé qulque chose?

-Oui mais on a un petit probléme.

-Lequel?

-On ne poura repartir qua la prochaine pleine lune qui est dans un mois."

PLEASE UN COM


	6. Chapitre 5

Depuis la déclaration personne n'avait parlé appart Elijah pour proposé d'aller au manoir pour mieux en parlé et ils était juste a la sortit de la foret prés du manoir. Pour les jeunes du futur sa leurs fit bizarre de voir le manoir ou il passer beaucoup de leurs week-end a joué ou a comploté dans le dos leurs parents. Surtout que de l'extérieur il n'avait pas changé mais quand ils entrèrent ils virent les différence comme tout les photos sur le mur qui manqué ainsi que l'immense tableau qui représenté Caroline et Klaus avec leurs enfant a 3 et 1 an dans le hall mais le plus fissible était dans le salon car il n'y avait pas les vestes de Klaus et Henrick qui traînaient sur les canapé ni la pile de dossier que Caroline ramené du boulot ainsi que les croquis que Klaus fessait pour leurs clients.

"C'est différent?" demanda Elijah.

"Oui il manque les photos de famille, l'immense tableau dans le hall nous représentant maman, papa, Lili et moi et il manque surtout le bazar que papa et maman ramènent du boulot."

Klaus et Caroline furent stupéfait d'entendre qui travaillé dans le futur.

"Heu... Henrick, on fait quoi comme travaille?

-Tu sais Caroline tu peux m'appel Hen. Et avec papa vous organisez des événement." quand il vit la tête de son père il rajouta: "Enfin maman organise et papa t'aide avec son don du dessin pour que sa plaise vraiment a vos clients. Mais tu sais vous travaillez tous.

-Vraiment j'aimerez bien savoir se que peut-être le boulot de Kol."déclara Damon en rigolant.

Et Kol aller se levé pour essayer de le tuer mais Sheila, qui savait très bien comment réagissait son père, utilisa ses pouvoir pour cloué Kol au canapé.

"Bonnie lâche moi!

-Mais je fais rien du tout."

A se moment la tout le monde se tourna vers Sheila qui avait la tête posait sur l'épaule de Steven et n'avait pas l'aire de se concentré sur le sortilège.

"Oui c'est moi qui te cloue au canapé et je te relâcherais quand tu aura promis de ne pas essayer de tuer Damon car j'aimerez beaucoup que mon mec existe dans le futur.

-D'accord je le tuerais pas.

-Bien!"

Donc elle leva le sort mais tout le monde continuaient a la regardé fixement.

"Quoi?

-Comment tu as fais sa? Tu le regardais même pas.

-Ah oui! Pour deux raison. La première c'est que mes pouvoir sont multiplier par deux a cause de mon coté vampire et la deuxième c'est cas ma naissance Esther a décidé de me léguer tout ces pouvoir.

-Bon revenons au ive du sujet. Comment vous rentrez chez vous?

-J'ai trouvez le sortilège qu'on utilisé et le mot que j'ai mal prononcé et je pourrais le relancé toute de suite mais pour le deuxième sortilège il me faut la pleine lune.

-Le deuxième?

-Heu... Oncle Nik je suis désolé mais je serais obligé de vous faire oublié notre passage. Car on risquerais de ne pas existé. Quad était la dernière pleine lune?

-C'était la nuit dernière.

-On a pas de chance.

-Ric! C'est pas si embêtant un mois ici?

-Oui mais on habite ou pendant un mois?

-Vous pouvez habitez chez nous. Moi j'ai deux chambre de libre." les interrompt Elena.

"Nous on en a trois de libre. Bonnie?" Dit Stefan

"J'en ai deux. Matt?

-Deux aussi. Ty?

-Deux pareil. Caro?

-Désolé mais j'en ai qu'une. Et vous?

-Comme les Salvatore trois." répondit Elijah.

Et tout les jeune se tournèrent vers Ric.

"Bon déjà les trois Salvatore iront Chez Damon et Stefan, les jumeaux Lockwood chez Tyler et Miranda chez maman et oncle Jer. Ensuite, Lili, Hen lequel de vous deux veux allée chez Caroline?

-Je pense que sa serais mieux que se sois Lili c'est pas contre toi maman.

-Mais je comprend et tu as raison sa serais mieux que se soit une fille qui viennent chez moi.

-D'accord donc Lili chez tante Caroline et Hen tu reste ici. Heu... Finnick tu restera aussi ici?

-Bah... J'ai pas vraiment le choix vu qu aucun de mes parents ne sont là.

-Ensuite. Chez maman il reste une chambre. Donc Jen tu y va ou c'est moi qui fais?

-Vu que Hen et Finnick reste ici je te laisse rester chez papa et je fais avec Miranda chez maman et oncle Jer.

-Cool je t'adore. Donc il reste Vick et Sheila.

-Je fais chez maman.

-Et moi chez papa.

-D'accord. Enfin si sa vous va a vous aussi."

Et ils répondirent tousse par l'affirmation avant de partir pour installé les jeune appart Henrick, Finnick et Alaric qui eux restèrent au manoir Mikaelson.

Laissez un commentaire. Please.

Et je fais un récapitulative de qui est chez qui.

Gilbert: Miranda et Jenna

Salvatore: Marie, Guillaume et Steven

Mikaelson: Alaric, Henrick et Finnick

Bennett: Sheila

Donovan: Vicky

Lockwood: Mason et Lupa

Forbes: Elisabeth (Lili)


	7. Chapitre 6

Manoir Mikaelson:

Les trois garçons étaient entrain de s'installer dans les trois différentes chambres. Alaric avait pris la chambre entre celle d'Elijah et l'ancienne d'Esther, alors que Henrick avait celle entre l'atelier de Klaus et la chambre de Rebekah et enfin Finnick avait celle entre les chambre de Kol et Finn. Elijah décida d'aller parlé avec son futur fils et de lui amené des vêtements a lui pour la nuit et le lendemain.

"Bonsoir.

-Salut. C'est pour moi?

-Oui. On a l'aire de faire la même taille tout les deux. Donc sa c'est pour la nuit." en lui montrant un jogging gris et un débardeur blanc. " Et sa pour demain." c'était une chemise bleu et un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une paire de caleçon et de chaussette noir." Tu mettra tes vêtements dans la panière et ils seront lavé.

-Merci papa." il se rendit conte de se qu'il venait te dire." Désolé Elijah.

-Non sa ne m'embête pas. Après tous sa fait au moins 16-17 ans que tu es habitué a m'appelé ainsi. Bon je te laisse on dîne à 20 heures."

Et il commença a partir.

"17!

-Quoi?

-J'ai 17 ans."

Du coté d'Henrick c'était aussi son futur père qui lui avait apporté un short en jean et un t-shirt à manche courte bleu pour la nuit et pour le lendemain un t-shirt noir à manche long avec un col en V ainsi qu'un jean et aussi un caleçon et des chaussette blanche.

"Bon voila. Dîner à 20 heures.

-Attend. Je te connais bien. T'as quel que chose a me demandé!

-Je suis comment? Comme père?

-Super! Tu es le meilleur père qui soit sauf avec Lili depuis qu'elle est entré au lycée.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu as vu sur qui elle a sauté dans la clairière. Pas sur son frère alors qu'on est encore plus proche que toi et tante Bekah.

-Mason c'est sa?

-Oui le fils de Tyler et tu ne support pas que ta fille sorte avec le fils de ton pire ennemi même si vous avait fait la paix pour maman. Et c'est l'horreur pour eux."

Klaus repartit pour aller préparé le dîner pendant qu'Elijah et Klaus discuté avec leurs fils Rebekah était allée dans la chambre du dernier des trois garçons pour lui apporté un short et jean ainsi que un débardeur noir et une chemise en jeans et des sous-vêtement.

"Ça va?

-Sa pourrait allé mieux.

-Qu'es qui a?

-Tout les autres ont au moins un parents au prés d'eu moi ma mère n'est pas là et vous détesté tous mon père.

-Je suis énervé contre lui mais il reste l'un de mes grands frères même si il est pas mon préféré. Bon le dîner est servie à 20 heures."

Maison Forbes:

Caroline venait de se garais devant chez elle a coté de la voiture de sa mère.

"Tien grand-mère est là. On lui dit quoi?

-La vérité?

-Comme tu veux."

Donc elles rentrèrent dans la maison pour ensuite allée à la cuisine ou Liz préparé le dîner.

"Bonjour ma chérie. Oh bonjour. Vous êtes?

-Maman je te présente Elisabeth.

-Elisabeth?

-Je viens du futur. Accident de magie avec ma cousine.

-Et pour être exacte c'est ma futur fille.

-Mais les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant.

-C'est grâce à Bonnie elle a découvert une potion qui fait qu'ils peuvent.

-Et qui est le père?

-NiklausMikaelson!" dit Caroline rapidement.

"Quoi?

-Se que ma futur mère a du mal a avoué que mon père c'est Niklaus Mikaelson.

-Ma fille va coucher avec le pire meurtrier.

-MAMAN!

-Quoi?

-Tu parle de son père et de mon futur mari.

-"Mari"?

-Oui ce n'était pas juste un coup d'un soir vu quand plus j'aurais deux enfants vu que notre futur aîné a préféré resté avec son père et ses deux cousin et qu'on a qu'une seul chambre d'ami. Donc le temps qu'ils reste tous la on hébercher Elisabeth.

-D'accord. Donc tu es ma petite-fille et tu t'appelle Elisabeth.

-Oui mais tout le monde m'appelle Lili.

-Et ton frère?

-C'est Henrick mais Hen pour la famille et les amis."

Maison Gilbert:

Elena gara sa voiture et sortie suivit par son frère et les deux jeune fille. Quand ils entrèrent ils sentirent une odeur de bonne cuisine et entrent dans le salon ils trouvèrent Alaric assis a corriger des copies.

"Salut Ric!

-Bonsoir tout les deux. Oh bonsoir?"

Alaric se leva pendant que Jérémy fila dans la cuisine pour mettre la table.

"Heu...

-Elena? Tu fais les présentation?

-...

-On va le faire nous même. On vient du futur. Moi c'est Jenna je suis la futur fille d'Elena.

-Et moi c'est Miranda la fille de Jérémy.

-Et votre autre parents?

-Elijah Mikaelson.

-Elle s'appelle Amélia Jones mais vous la connaissez pas encore.

-D'accord et vous êtes fille unique?

-Non moi j'ai un frère jumeau appelé Alaric et il est resté j'ai notre père avec deux de nos cousins.

-Et moi j'ai un grand frère nommait Grayson."

Et ils continuèrent de discutait avec Alaric et surtout a le connaitre jusqu'au dîner.

Pension Salvatore:

Les garçon avait préféré rentrer avec Stefan alors que Marie montait dans la voiture de Damon et elle et son futur père arrivèrent les premiers a la pension.

"Et voila. On est arrivé. Sa a changé?

-A part la tonne de voiture que tu répare avec Steven et Guillaume.

-Je répare des voitures?

-Des vielles.

-Et toi? J'ai vu que t'es proche tu fils de Caroline et Klaus.

-Henrick?" Damon lui répondit oui de la tête" C'est mon petit-ami. On se connais depuis qu'on est né car je suis né un jour après lui."

A se moments la voiture de Stefan arriva et les garçon en sortir. Steven en se plaignant que sa voiture est pas confortable et Guillaume en résistant d'étriper son cousin et en implorant du regard de l'aide de la part de Marie. Qui lui répondit d'un regard amusé qui voulait dire "débrouille toi tout seul".

"Bon! On vous montre vos chambres?

-On de suis oncle Stefan." répondit la seul fille.

Manoir des Lockwood:

Tyler gara sa voiture devant le manoir à coté de celle de sa mère et quand il vit la voiture il se laissa tombé dans son siége.

"Ça va?" demanda Lupa.

"Je me demande juste comment je fais expliqué tout sa à ma mère. Et je suis un peu perdu.

-A cause de quoi?

-Je viens d'apprendre que mon couple est voué a l'échec qu dans une trentaine d'année je fais être marié et avoir cinq enfants et que mon fils aîné sort avec la fille de mon ex et de mon pire ennemi.

-Ouais! Dans le futur ta aussi du mal avec sa." dit Mason avant de sortir de la voiture suivit par Tyler et Lupa qui avait empreinte des vêtement a Rebekah pour le lendemain.

"Maman, t'es là?

-Je suis la mon chéri! Qui sont nos invité? Surtout que tu sais très bien que je préféré que tu me prévienne quand tu invite des inconnue à la maison.

-Heu... Maman en faite il font rester chez nous pendant tout le mois jusqu'à qu'il retourne chez eux.

-Et vous venez d'où?

-On vient du futur." répondit directement Lupa.

"Du ... futur?

-Oui et nous somme tes futurs petits-enfants, moi c'est Mason et elle Lupa.

-D'accord! Je vous crois surtout que Mason tu ressemble énormément à Tyler. Bon chéri tu leurs montre leurs chambre et nous dinerons dans une heure."

Maison Bennett:

Sheila venait de finir d'installer le peut d'affaire qu'elle avait dans son sac quand Bonnie entra.

"Salut je t'ai apporté un short et un top pour la nuit.

-Merci!"

Bonnie les pausa sur le bureau avant de s'asseoir sur le lit en face de l'adolescente.

"Ça va?

-Oui c'est juste que j'ai toujours rêvé de voir comment c'était l'époque on vous pouviez pas vous supporter." dit-elle avec sarcasme.

"Tu ressemble bien a ton père.

-Et ta pas vu mon frère. Même si on te ressemble mentalement, même a un an, a n'a plus de papa.

-Comment a un an il peut avoir le caractère de Kol.

-Il a le coté charmeur de papa.

-Et pas sa promet. On a comme même mi du temps pour avoir un deuxième enfant.

-En faite tu es tombé enceinte sept fois avant que vous ayez John.

-Sept fois! Qu'es qui c'est passé?

-Tu as fait six fausse couche et une fois du arrivé jusqu'au bout mes sa puissance magique la tué dans son sommeille trois jour plus tard. J'avais onze ans et vous avez du faire une thérapie de couple après sa.

-J'ai remarqué que tu avait l'aire fasciné par les livres qui sont dans le salon.

-J'adore la magie. C'est pour sa que quand j'ai réussi a parlé, écrire et lire oncle Li ma apprit beaucoup de langue.

-Comme lesquels?

-Le latin, l'arménien, le grec, le français, l'espagnole, l'allemand, l'italien et un peu de russe et de portugais.

-Tu parle assez bien le latin?

-Satis bene ut deducerent a conversatione. (Assez bien pour soutenir une conversation.)ndla: j'ai utiliser google traduction car j'ai jamais fait latin.

-Ouah."

Et elle continuèrent a parlé jusqu'à qu'elles commence a avoir faim.

Maison Donovan:

Vicky s'installa dans la chambre de sa tante morte tout comme Lupa elle avait empreinter des vêtement a sa mère qu'elle enfila avant de descendre mangé avec son père.

SVP laissez une review.


	8. Chapitre 7

Manoir Mikaelson/Chambre d'Henrick (7h):

Les trois garçons était dans la chambre a discuter.

"Bon il font tous se réveiller dans moins d'une heure et vu qu'on va rester ici autant aller faire le petit-déj?

-Henrick a raison! Hen tu fais la bouffe, je m'occupe du café et du thé et Ric tasse de sang et chocolat chaud dac?

-Ok!"

Et ils descendirent à la cuisine. Henrick décida de faire des pancakes au chocolat. Pendant que Finnick préparé le thé anglais d'Elijah et Alaric ainsi que les café de Rebekah et Kol ou il rajouté un peu de miel. Alaric prépara sept tasse de sang en fessant fondre du chocolat dans une casserole.

"Hen! Ton père il prend du miel ou de la cannelle dans son chocolat?

-De la cannelle c'est moi et Finnick le miel.

-Merci!"

Quand il eu fini de versais les poches de sang il mit d'abord les quatre tasses des aînés dans le micro-onde et les fient chauffé.

"Finnick, le temps que l'eau chauffe, tu veux pas aller mettre la table s'il-te-plaît?

-Oui bien sur!"

Et il alla dans la salle à mangé pour mettre sept assiette, trois de chaque coté et une au bout avec un couteau et une fourchette chacune puis rajouta le sirop d'érable, le chocolat fondu et il trouva même de la chantilly dont ces cousins raffolait Quand il revint en cuisine Henrick avait fini la pâte et en avait déjà fait une dizaine et l'eau du thé était prête donc il la versa dans les deux tasse puis rajouta un sucre pour Alaric et une cuillère de miel dans celui d'Elijah. Les tasse de café furent toute aussi prêtent et Alaric avait déjà mit leurs tasses de sang dans le micro-onde et était entrain de versait les trois chocolat dans les tasses pour ensuite mettre sur un plateau avec les tasses de sang, de thé et de café pour aller les mètrent a leurs places donc la tasse de thé de son père au bout à gauche le chocolat de Klaus, puis celui d'Henrick et le café de Rebekah et à droite son thé, le café de Kol et le chocolat de Finnick, Henrick arriva dix minute plus tard avec les pancakes suivit de Finnick avec leurs tasses de sang et un verre d'eau froide pour ensuite monté réveiller Kol au moment ou Rebekah et Elijah descendaient et Klaus rentré de sa course.

"Bonjour!" dirent les deux garçon encore présent.

"Bonjour. C'est quoi tous sa?" demanda Klaus.

"Comme vous nous offrez l'hospitalité on sait dit qu'on aller faire le petit-déjeuner. Donc si on sait pas trompé: oncle Eli c'est un thé anglais avec une cuillère de miel, tante Bekah et oncle Kol un café avec aussi une cuillère de miel et papa un chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle Et une tasse de sang chacun. On sait pas trompé?

-Non, c'est sa!" dit Elijah au moment ou on entendit Kol criait et Finnick arrivait le verre vide.

"C'est bon il est réveillait et il arrive.

-Comment tu sais de quel façon faut le réveiller?" demanda Rebekah

"Sheila nous a dit que tante Bonnie le réveiller comme sa le matin."

Kol arriva quelque minute plus tard avec un t-shirt et un jeans sec mais ses cheveux était toujours mouiller, il avait l'air d'être en colère mais elle s'évanouit en voyant la table.

"Nik t'es rentré depuis combien de temps?

-C'est pas moi c'est eux qui ont fait le petit-déjeuner." dit-il en montrant les trois garçons dont Finnick qui resté caché derrière ses cousins.

Après se petit incident ils s'assirent tous à la table pour commencé a déjeuner et il trouvèrent le petit-déjeuner fait par les garçon tout aussi bon que celui de leurs frère.

Pension Salvatore(7h):

Marie et Guillaume était eux aussi descendu pour préparaient le petit-déjeuner pour leurs père. Guillaume était même aller en foret chasser pour ramener du sang animal pour lui et son père car il avait le même problème que son père avec le sang humain mais en un peu moins fort que lui. Marie elle était aller prendre trois poche de sang dans le congélo de son père à la cave, pour elle, Damon et Steven qui dormaient encore. Marie avait trouvé du vieux pain dur et avait décider de faire du pain perdu comme lui avait montré Henrick après que Klaus l'ai appris à son fils.

Vers 8h ils entendirent une porte se fermé à l'étage et quelqu'un descendre donc il finirent en vitesse de mettre la table. Guillaume reconnue le pas lécher du matin de son père qui ne voulait pas réveiller son frère a cette époque et à la leurs c'était Katherine et Katia qu'il ne voulait pas réveiller.

"Bonjour oncle Stefan!

-Marie! T'es déjà réveiller?

-Ouais et j'ai fait le petit-déjeuner avec Gui!

-D'accord mais faut que j'aille chasser

-Je l'ai fait pour toi!" dit Guillaume en lui tendant la bouteille.

"Merci!

-C'est du renard."

Et Stefan alla s'asseoir à la table quelque minute plustard Steven et Damon arrivèrent en marchant à l'odeur du sang et de nourriture donc Marie donna les tasses de sang aux deux hommes se qui les réveilla rapidement.

Maison Forbes (8h):

Lili était aussi levé tôt et avait préparé le petit-déjeuner quel commença en regardant son album photos qu'elle avait dans son sac. Quelque minute plus tard Liz descendis.

"Bonjour Lili!

-Bonjour...heu!

-Tu peux m'appelais Liz ou ... Comment tu m'appel dans ton monde?

-Mamie ou Lizzie?

-Vas plutôt pour Liz. Tu regarde quoi?

-C'est un album photos que je fais. Tu veux le regardé avec moi.

-Oui bien sur! Sa serais mieux sur le canapé?

-T'as raison.

-Je me sers mon café et j'arrive."

Lili alla s'installé avec son chocolats chaud dans le canapé devant la télé et remis l'album au début sur les photos de son père. Deux minute plus tard Liz était a coté d'elle avec un café dans les mains.

"C'est Klaus!

-Oui j'ai commencé avec des photos de lui seul.

-J'avais jamais remarqué a quel point il est beau. Je comprend que Caroline soit amoureuse.

-Qu je sois amoureuse de qui?" dit Caroline en entrant dans le salon avec une tasse de sang.

"Oh bonjour ma chérie.

-Bonjour maman et on parlait de papa. On est entrain de regardé l'album que j'avais dans mon sac, tu veux regardé avec nous?

-Oui pourquoi pas!"

Et elle se mit de l'autre coté de Lili qui mit l'album sur ses genoux. La première page était donc remplit de trois photos de l'hybride avec des annotation.

"Je disais a Lili que j'avais jamais remarqué a quel point Klaus est beau.

-C'est vrais qu'il est canon. Surtout sur celle la." dit-elle en montrant une photos ou il portait une chemise a carreau à manche court et ou il était totalement éclairé par le soleil . "Elle a était prise au chalet de papa?

-Oui on y va quelque fois en été." Et elle tourna la page pour tombé sur les photos de Caroline

"Ouah ma chérie t'es magnifique avec cette robe blanche.

-Les demoiselle d'honneur sont toujours magnifique.

-Demoiselle d'honneur? Ton frère prend des photos magnifique.

-Oui tu l'étais avec Lena et Bonnie. Dam, Matt et papa était les témoin de Stef. Et oui Hen est doué il pense en faire sa vocation sa ou la peinture." puis elle continua.

"Attend c'est Elijah la?

-Oui! Réunion de famille pour celle la et ces deux la ont était prise à l'hôpital .

-Donc dans le futur il est médecin?"demanda Liz.

"Il est chirurgien et chef de l chirurgie et Jérémy est médecin urgentiste." Et elles continuèrent jusqu'à tombé sur une photos adorable

"Oh c'est trop mignon."

La photos en question c'était Elijah entrain de donner le biberon à sa fille la photos avait était prise par Elena.

"Jenna avait l'aire minuscule.

-Et pour temps ils sont né en retard mais Alaric lui était un gros bébé a se qu'on m'a dit."

Elle tourna les page jusqu'à arrivé au page anniversaire.

"Je rêve ou Elijah est pas en costume?

-Ouep! J'ai réussi a faire qu'il en mette pas pour mon anniversaire bon il était comme même en chemise.

-Vaut pas pousser !" dit Liz.

"Ils sont adorable sur cette photos tout les trois.

-Oui tante Lena l'avait prise pour les 13 ans des jumeaux."

La page d'après était constitué de deux photos une d Bonnie et Kol et l'autre de Damon et une jeune femme blonde.

"C'est elle la mère de Steven et Marie?

-Oui c'est Laura. Elle est super avec ses enfants et elle considère Hen comme son fils depuis qu'il sort avec Marie.

-Elle a l'aire jeune.

-Liz! Damon a prés de 200 ans et maman va se marié avec un homme qui a plus de 1000 ans. Mais quand il se sont rencontré elle avait 20 ans et il la transformé 5 ans après... L'anniversaire d tante Lena.

-Elijah et Elena ont l'ire si amoureux.

-Ouais! A chaque fois qu'ils sont se regard on a l'impression d'être au début d leurs relation mais toi et papa vous êtes pire.

-Comment?

-Vous arrivez a vous comprendre rien quand vous regardant et sa énerve Kol et Damon.

-C'est qui, qui a fait le gâteau il est magnifique et j'aime bien la petite phrase au-dessus.

-La phrase est vrais et c'est papa qui a fait le gâteau avec oncle Stef et oncle Finn. ... autour de oncle Stef. Papa et toi, vous êtes trop mignon.

-Je suis d'accord avec Lili, vous êtes adorable tout les deux.

-Oui bon on fait a beau couple faut que je m'y résigne. Celle avec les filles et Stefan est bien aussi.

-Ouais Hen les a pas raté."

Puis elles continuèrent pour tombé sur des photos de mariage.

"Nos deux couple si mignon!

-Lili! C'est bon j'ai compris ton père est fait pour moi.

-Yes!

-C'est vrais qu'Elijah et Lena font aussi un très beau couple."

Et elles continuèrent jusqu'à arriver aux dernières page ou il y avait des photos de bébé.

"Ouah c'est trop chou.

-Maman t'es flippante.

-C'est Jenna?

-Oui elle avait une façon très bizarre de dormir.

-Toi et ton frère vous êtes adorable comme bébé.

-Oui je sais même que oncle dit que Henrick c'était papa à la naissance.

-Toi aussi Lili, j'ai l'impression de voir Caroline sur cette photo."

Maison des Gilbert:

Jenna était levé depuis 6h30 et était descendu au salon pour faire de l'exercice vers 7h45 c'est Elena qui se réveilla pour aller courir et le proposa à sa futur fille et elles partir courir pour revenir vers 8h avant que les garçons et Miranda ne se réveille pour préparait le petit-déjeuner

"Bonjour!" dit Alaric en descendant les escaliers avec prudence.

"Bonjour Ric!

-Vous avez fait l petit-déjeuner?

-Oui!

-J'ai entendu petit-déjeuner

-Bonjour Jérémy!

-Salut petit frère!

-Salut les filles et Ric. Tiens il manque Miranda.

-Elle va arriver je l'entend.

-Comment?

-Je suis a moitié vampire, oncle Jer."

Et Miranda arriva tout sourire.

"Bonjour tout le monde!

-Bonjour!" lui répondirent les quatre."

"Et si vous nous parliez un peu de vous?" demanda Alaric

"Tu veux savoir quoi?

-Ce que vous aimez?

-Moi j'aime lire, courir avec papa, le chocolats et les cherleader." dit Jenna

"T'es cherleader?

-Ouais! Mais pas capitaine sa c'est Lili. Elle est bien plus doué que moi.

-Sa doit être du au faite qu'elle soit un hybride.

-Et toi Miranda?

-Moi! J'aime la glace, le patinage artistique, tout se qui se rapporte au surnaturel et bien sur Finnick.

-Sa t'embête pas d'être la seul humaine?

-Pour l'instant oui mais le père de Finnick m'a promis de me transformer quand Finnick arrêterais de vieillir.

-Finnick ne peut pas le faire lui même?

-Non! Nous les semi-vampire, a cause de notre coté humain nous ne pouvons pas transformer quelqu'un mais notre sang guérit comme même. Donc quelque fois Papa, Jérémy et Meredith utilise notre sang ils sont toujours une réserve dans leurs bureau."


	9. Note

Ceci n'est pas nouveau chapitre mes un message qui est pour vous dire que cette fiction sera mise en pause pour me consacrée a une nouvelle fiction nommé "Athéna Mégane Alexandre" :(Trois personnes reviennent dans la vie des originels. Es-ce-que leur arrivaient va changer les plans d'Esther?)(Trois personnes reviennent dans la vie des originels. Es-ce-que leur arrivaient va changer les plans d'Esther?)


End file.
